kissme killme
by ChimneyMarie
Summary: "Life can get better if your own had started with misery. I learned that from the Boy Wonder." RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I really have been obsessed with Young Justice lately and Robin is my favorite character! He's so cute :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

For once I would like my day to be normal. One day where I don't feel like I have to hide. One day where I can truly express myself. One day where my powers won't threaten the people around me.

There is nothing that I could do about it. I want help to control my powers, my powers to control certain elements around. Like water, earth and the air.

I first noticed this on a playground at a park four years ago, when I was ten. There were some bullies picking on a little nine year old boy and I couldn't stand it. I ran over to them and I told them to knock it off. One of the bigger bullies pushed me down and I got angry. As they laughed, my anger intensified. The earth around us began to shake uncontrollably and in my mind I wanted to make the earth sprout from the ground, tossing the bully into some garbage. The scary thing is it happened. He was injured with a broken leg and wrist. I thought it was just a coincidence. Maybe it was just an earthquake.

The next time was when I was eleven. I was at a water park which I snuck into. The rides were fun and I was happy. That was until security found me. Sure I deserved it, but they didn't need to announce it in front of everyone. They all were staring at me with disappointed eyes. The man kept yelling and yelling. I wanted him to shut up, I wanted to run. I yelled back and as I did the water around me engulfed his body, surrounded his mouth and nose, so he couldn't breathe. The people around screamed at me. I couldn't handle it, so I turned and ran. It wasn't anything normal.

And finally today, my twelfth birthday it happened once again. I was at the school I was currently attending. I was in my Math class, trying to complete the final problem of a test. As soon I began writing my answer a bell dinged signaling the end. The teacher clearly announced it, and commanded for all pencils down. I wrote down one last number when he came up to me.

"I said 'pencils down.' There is no cheating permitted in my class."

"I wasn't cheating. I just finished writing my answer." He scoffed and grabbed my test.

"You were clearly cheating. This is the hardest problem and I made to make that way. You got it right."

"And that means…?"

"That you cheated." He ripped my test in half and said that I had failed the class.

"What? How do you even know that I cheated? I could just be smart enough to get it right!" He scoffed again.

"You are nothing more than spoiled, arrogant, child who doesn't know right from wrong. You are completely incompetent in successfully completed a task-"

"You shut your mouth!" The windows in the class blew open breaking against the wall.

"You're just some pathetic teacher who didn't successfully complete his real goal in life and got stuck with harassing teenagers!" The wind blew in fiercely and it threw him off of his feet. The other students were grasping their desks for support. I knew then what was happening. I grabbed my things and bolted out the door. Once outside and at a safe distance, I sat down in an alley and cried.

Where is my family some of you may be asking? They're gone, dead…our house collapsed after I had gotten into a fight with my mother. My father was crushed by the ceiling, my sister was impaled with a beam and my mother was literally smashed by a boulder that had come up from the ground. I was simply leaning on a wall and waited for help to arrive. I killed them all…

Since then, I just simply wonder around. Doing odd jobs for food, living at a homeless shelter, begging people on the streets for money, even forcing myself to go to school for the free food and a roof over my head.

But my powers are still not under my control. I want help, but where can I find it?

Later that day as I walked through the park planning out my next move, I heard someone behind me. I had taken my shoes off and I could feel the slightest vibration with my feet. I cautiously continued walking. I was heading for the homeless shelter to gather whatever I had and leave Gotham. As I stepped I saw shadows moving along in the trees. I stopped and listened. A snapped twig tipped me off to the man lunging at me. I am untrained, but by impulse a rock pillar shot up and blocked the man from me. I ran down the path leaving what I had behind. Another man stopped me by a water fountain. I controlled the water, making it shoot up from the ground. It twisted and hit him hard. He flew back into a tree and I kept running. Water still surrounded me looking like a ring. I reached the bathrooms; I knew that they were still following me. I hid behind the building panting. The air around me was quiet, there wasn't single vibration as I took a step.

A searing pain came to my side. It surged throughout my body making it numb. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground. With my eyes slightly open I saw a pair of feet. A face leaned down and looked at me.

"Hello there. You need not know my name. All you need to know is that we're going to take you now but you don't need to worry. You'll have a place to sleep and food to eat. We'll take good care of you." The last thing I saw was a smile of victory as the world became dark.

The things that came after were horrible. I was tortured, I was beaten, and I was experimented on. The Professor said that it was for a good cause. His cause. I knew better. I wasn't an idiot. He was just using me for his own personal gain. I didn't try to fight back because I deserved all of this that I'm getting. I have hurt people and I have killed my own blood. I'm ashamed for all of it and he knows it. I have been with him for god knows how long. I lost track at 472 days.

I haven't seen the sky and I haven't felt the wind. I haven't even seen my own reflection since he has taken me. I don't think that I'll ever get out.

When the morning came I was being prepared for today's work. The Professor came in and smiled sweetly at me. He opened the door to my cell and I walked up next to him. He led me to a new room where machines all surrounded one table. I figured that I was meant to lay there. I walked toward it and positioned myself accordingly.

"That's a good girl. We're gonna try something new." He pierced my arm with an IV and he placed a breathing mask on my face.

"Now go to sleep, darling." Gas filled the mask and everything went black.

I found myself somewhere strange. I was surrounded by buildings but they were all sideways and I was standing on the side of one. The sky was dark and the ground was blue and moving; like water. I began walking up the building to the roof. As I walked it didn't seem like I was getting anywhere. I stopped suddenly and I looked over at the building next to me. Someone stood there. It looked like a boy. He had black hair and was a little shorter than me. His eyes were blue and staring right at me.

"Hello?" I called out. He didn't respond, or even move. He raised his arm and pointed next to him at another building. There stood another boy. He was taller than me, had orange hair and freckles. He didn't move either. He pointed. Someone else was there. I counted six people, two girls and four boys. All my age I assumed. No one talked or responded to my calls. They only stared and it reminded me of the incidents. Everyone just stared.

A feeling materialized in the pit of my stomach. A nasty feeling, a feeling of pain, regret, loneliness. I closed my eyes tight and tears fell down my cheeks. I screamed. The buildings around me began breaking apart. The water below began to churn more violently. The air around me whipped harshly against my body. I opened my eyes to see the first boy again standing still. Something lit on her shirt. Fire. I gasped. Fire began engulfing his body.

"NO!" Fire fumed around getting bigger with the whirlwind of air. The fire got more intense, the building under my feet disincarnated. I found myself falling toward the water. I could see the jagged boulders breaking the water's surface. I shut my eyes again and waited for the worst. I felt a stabbing pain and screamed.

I opened my eyes. I saw myself back in the room. Everything around me was burnt to a crisp. The floor, walls, ceiling had collapsed. I screamed again, making the earth shake. The walls behind me collapsed further. I felt something strange, like something was faintly touching me. I turned and I saw what looked like trees. I gasped happily.

Freedom? I could leave, but to where? There is nothing for me there. Nothing to go to, just back to groveling in the streets. I held my head down disappointed. I walked up to the edge of the where the wall met the outside. I felt the sun hit my body and the warmth was amazing. I sighed.

A shadow cast itself in front of me. I held my breath expecting the worst. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. A man stood in front of me. He wore what looked to be a black suit, with a cape and ears on the top of his mask. He stared at me with white eyes.

"Uh…uh-"

"Hello." He said. His voice was deep and calm, maybe a bit friendly.

"Uh…." I couldn't say anything. It's like my throat had sealed shut. I have never seen someone like this before.

"Has Professor Echo trapped you here?" I looked at him wide eyed. Was that the Professors name? Professor Echo. I nodded slightly.

"Will you come with me?" He held out his hand. I didn't know if I should trust him.

"What-what's your name?" I was finally able to croak. My throat felt like it was burning.

"I am Batman."

"And I'm Robin." I jumped when a boy suddenly appeared next to Batman. He wore a similar mask but it only covered his eyes. He had a cape as well. The rest of his outfit was red with black pants and a yellow belt.

"Robin. You scared her." Batman said coldly.

"Opps, I'm sorry. Are you going to come with us?"

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Well what's your name?"

"Uh…." Robin frowned and looked up to Batman.

"Please come with us. We aren't going to hurt you like Echo did. You can trust us." Batman still held his hand out. I held up my shaky arm which was covered in scars from pervious experiments. I took his hand. Robin smiled, but Batman kept his emotionless expression. He pulled me gently closer and lifted me up bridal style. I tensed from my discomfort.

I heard something in the wind. They were coming.

"We need to leave now!"

A shot of red passed Batman's head. He ducked and jumped up. Robin followed as more shots continued to come at us.

"Robin, get rid of them. Meet me at checkpoint." He nodded and left us. Batman raced to an awaiting vehicle. It didn't look like any thing I've ever seen. He placed me inside in the passenger seat. It was first time in while that I've sat in one. I stroked the leather with a slight smile on my face. I jumped hearing a thud on the top of the roof. Robin fell in.

"They're official whelmed."

"Good. Now let's take her home."

"Home?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, to our home. You'll be safe there." I believed him.

_**Chimney**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I know a lot of my stuff has kind of bad, but I am trying my best to improve. And Batman has a little OOC-ness happening here. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

I was saved.

But what will happen now? Will I be sent away? Will I be trapped again? I didn't know what to except. They claimed that they were good and I shouldn't worry. How could I not worry? They will try to get me back. They still want me for their plan.

"Hey, are you ok?" My thoughts were interrupted by Robin popping up next to me. We had arrived at what Batman said to be his cave. I still sat in the car, not sure of what to do.

"Uh, yeah?" I said quietly looking down at my feet. Robin raised an eyebrow, or that's what it looked like.

"Well, then you can come out." He smiled at me and offered a hand. It was a friendly smile. Not like the Professors. fake and worthless. I took his hand and he helped me out. My legs were shaky and they gave out. I fell to the floor, but Robin caught me. I was panting, but I didn't really understand why. I was healthy or at least I thought I was. He helped me regain my balance and we walked over to Batman who sat looking a large computer screen. I saw that he was viewing the spot where they found me.

"How are you feeling?" I didn't notice that he was talking to me.

"Oh, uh…tired I guess." I still looked down at my feet.

"More like exhausted." Robin added. Batman turned his chair around. I gasped, he was no longer wearing his mask. He looked normal, like someone that I've seen on TV. He looked at me with blue eyes, they were soft and calm.

"My names Bruce." It clicked then.

"Bruce Wayne?" He nodded. Bruce looked at Robin and nodded once more. I looked over at him and he smiled. He removed his mask and his eyes were just as blue.

"My names Dick."

"Uh, nice to meet you." I said looking back down at my feet. I could see them both frown and glance at each other.

"What's your name?" I didn't want to tell them my name. To be honest, I was ashamed to have it. My mother had named me and because of a pointless life she lost her life. I could use the nickname my sister gave me. I always hated it. I looked up at them and sighed slightly.

"Uh…you can call me Chimney." She gave that nickname because I misspelled my own name once. It was her way to make fun of my mistake. Bruce nodded and turned back to the computer for a second.

"Ok, now, we'll get you cleaned up and fed." Bruce stood and walked over to a door. Dick, still helping we walked followed. Why would they show me their faces? Reveal their identities to someone they have just met? Someone who they might not be able to trust, I just don't understand. Bruce pushed a button and the door slid open. All three of us stepped in. When it stopped I heard a distinct ding. The doors opened once again and I found myself in what looked like some kind of…foyer? There was a fireplace with a fire going and with a portrait of a handsome couple over it.

They reminded me of my parents. They were so happy and loved both my sister and I. I wish I could take back what happened.

I kept my eyes glued to my feet as we walked. I didn't notice until Dick spoke up that we were standing in a bathroom. I noticed that it was so clean and white. I pulled away from Dick and stood unsteadily. I glanced around and saw someone else in the room. I saw a girl. Her hair was brown, long and tangled. Her face was covered in dirt and her clothes were tattered and barely covered anything. I gasped.

It was me. I looked awful. That was to be expected, I haven't seen myself in a while. I thought I would've looked more haggish. Bruce saw my expression and walked up behind me as I stared at my reflection.

"I know that it's a shock, but you'll get used to it." I looked up to him.

"How long did they have me?" Bruce glanced over at Dick.

"They had you there for a little over two years." I gasped.

"Felt like forever." I hung my head down. Two years of my life wasted. I'm now fourteen, but I don't feel any older, just the same. Bruce put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He turned and left the bathroom, with Dick following. I looked over at the couter and noticed a pile of clothes that were set out on the floor. I guess I'm supposed to put them on. I grabbed the blue shirt, blue was my favorite color.

"Excuse me?" I jumped and saw a man standing with his arms crossed.

"Uh, yes?" I asked quietly.

"I am Alfred. Master Bruce has informed me that you are to be taking a bath and then coming to the dining hall for lunch." He was tall, bald and had a black mustache, beard combo. He wore a butler's uniform and looked at me curiously. He smiled sweetly at me.

"You have nothing to fear. Master Bruce is a kind man. He adopted Dick and now he is letting you stay here."

"He is?" But why? Alfred bowed and walked out closing the door behind him without another word. I looked over at the bathtub.

I laid down in the warm water. I sighed with pleasure it had never felt so good. I just laid there, feeling the water on every pore of my body. I didn't move, but after a while I ducked my head underwater. The water began to chill and I sighed sadly. Then I thought of something, in the lab, in my dream? Or hallucination? I was controlling fire.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. This has worked before. I think of something that had made me angry or scared and my powers usually appear. I thought of the first time I was experimented on. The pain was staggering. I cringed and my body felt warmer as did the water around me. I was already exhausted; I don't think trying to use my powers would help. Wait my powers. Does Bruce already know about them? What will he think? I shouldn't worry; he is part of that league thing? They have people there with powers.

I reopened my eyes to see the water has gone. I looked over at the plug and it was still in the drain.

"What happened to the water?" I asked myself. Did I do that? No, there's just a leak or something. I climbed out of the tub and always tripped over my own feet.

"Ugh, feet. I see why snakes live without them." I mumbled to myself. I dried my skin and picked up the clothes set out for me. I even saw that there was a solid black bra laying the white tiles.

"Really?" I put it on and it felt a little tight. I guess they've grown. I threw on the pair of black underwear as well. I glanced at my reflection again as I stood in my new underwear. My skin was pale and I had purple bags under my eyes. My waist had grown so have my thighs. My stomach was flat and my midsection was skinny. My arms width was small as well. I could fit my thumb to my middle fingers nail around it. My legs were long and my knees were dry. I looked disgusting. I sighed. I slid the blue v neck on and a pair of gray skinny jeans that fit me perfectly. Bruce sure can guess my size. I looked in the mirror again and saw that my hair needed to be brushed. I searched the drawers and found a comb. I tried to comb out the knots but it was difficult and I was getting mad. I looked in the medicine cabinet. I found what I was looking for, scissors.

I walked out into the hall. The sun shined through the tall windows. I saw trees and flowers out in a garden and I could feel myself smile slightly. They looked so beautiful. Someone cleared their throat and I jumped to the side. It was Alfred. He looked at me strangely.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just thought your hair was a little longer."

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to clean up the bathroom." I started to walk back, but Alfred stopped me.

"No there is no need for that. I will take care of it."

"But I cut my hair, and my dirty clothes left dust on the floor."

"It is alright my dear." He smiled sweetly at me with reassurance.

"Now, Master Bruce wants you to go down the hall, take a right and go through the first door on your left. Ok?" I nodded.

"Oh, and thank you Alfred." He chuckled.

"Don't mention it. Now go on." I smiled slightly back at him and turned away. As I walked I noticed all the classic paintings and how big the hall was. I guess that we were in a mansion. Cause Bruce Wayne is rich right? He has his own cooperation? I need to get up to date. I turned the corner and headed to the door right away. I opened it slowing and exhaled heavily.

I entered a large room. There was a long table able to fit about maybe twenty people, with tall chairs lined down the sides. There were long windows on the walls that had red curtains pulled back, letting the sun through. I stepped in. I didn't see anyone at the table but there were plates of food on one end. I wanted to run to it and scarf down it all.

"Hello there." I saw Dick sitting in a chair with his feet on the table.

"You know, a foot on the table is rude." He scoffed. He wore a pair of black sunglasses that matched his black pants. He had on a gray t-shirt with a green jacket over that. I guess he finally actually looked at me and gasped slightly.

"What?"

"You clean up nice. Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes, how'd ya guess?"

"Just thought it'd be longer." It was a little past my breasts, so he was looking at them?

"Dick please." Bruce walked in and took a step.

"Come and sit down." I sat down uneasily and glanced at all the food. I gulped quietly.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked suddenly. Bruce put his hand under his chin.

"This would be a safe place to let you stay."

"That's doesn't answer my question."

"We just saved you, can't you be grateful." I slammed the table.

"You think I'm not? I'm happy to be out of that place, to be free!" They were both taken back by my outburst. The entire time I have been with them I have been quiet. I felt the earth shake slightly and I held my breath to calm down.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Well we can contact your family and sent you back to them or for your own protection we can keep you here. Which would you prefer?" So they don't know that they're dead.

"I'd prefer to stay here."

"Oh? Would you not want to go back to your family?" He asked.

"…..I-I can't." I said quietly looking down at my hands.

"Why not?" Dick asked picking up an apple.

"Cause their dead ….and I killed them." Dick and Bruce looked at me shocked.

"How did you kill them?"

"Uh, uh…" I started to panic. The ground started to shake more, but it didn't seem like that noticed.

"How?" Bruce asked more sternly. I jumped as tear whelmed in my eyes.

"With-with my powers!" The earth shook violently and the tiled floor cracked.

"Whoa!" Dick jumped up from the floor where a gaping hole had formed. I stayed in my seat as the crack came over to me. My chair fell backward and I laid on the ground covering my eyes. I was picked up and was taken out of the room. Bruce held me; I squirmed from his arms and sat against the wall hugging my legs as the shaking ceased.

"She can control the earth?" Dick asked.

"I don't have control." I mumbled. Bruce knelt down at my side. He lifted my chin and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Do you have any other powers we should know about?"

"Uh, I can control water, air and I think I just learned fire…" He glanced over at Dick who was smiling hugely like an idiot.

"Don't worry. I can help you to control them." I averted my eyes and looked at the ground. How could he help me? He was a normal person.

"But you are human. You have no powers. How can you help me?" He sighed.

"The way to control your powers is to control your emotions."

"My emotions…" I looked up at him as he stood.

"We'll start tomorrow and Dick will help."

"Yeah and maybe with enough practice you can join the team."

"Team?"

_**Chimney**_


End file.
